Sakura's Ways
by msjezzi-bella
Summary: Sakura is quite good at finding out things, she has her ways. T for suggested themes.


Crack fic ish.

Love it.

Disclaimer:

Naruto = Mashashi Kimimoto.

Honkytonkbadonkadonk (sp?) Some band.

|&||&||&|

Sakura poured more sake into the awaiting glasses of her four favorite men in the world, who were all quite over the edge already.

"'Ere ya go, boys." Sakura said through many a hiccup.

"Thank ye, Sakura-chan." Naruto replied, grinning from ear to ear.

Sakura smiled and leaned back in her chair. Her glass slipped out of her hand. Sasuke caught it quickly, his ninja skills not affected by the large amount of sake in his system.

"Whoopsie. Hehe." Sakura smiled sweetly at him, he blinked.

Sai leaned over and Sakura felt his breath on her neck. "Sakura..." He murmured.

Sakura spun around, their faces were close...too close. He leaned in and suddenly Sakura was pulled back by a pair of strong hands. Sasuke was over her in a protective crouch. He made a noise that sounded like a growl and kept his eyes on Sai. Sai promptly fell over into another person's lap at the bar. The girl looked at the man on her lap with eyes wide.

"Um? Like, what the hell are you doing?" She said snottily.

Sai rolled over to look at Sakura. "Hopefully her."

Everyone at the table stiffened. "Eh?" Sakura said simply.

Kakashi stood up. "I will not stand for such nonsense. My Sakura-chan will be with no other man!" He staggered and sat down once more. He grabbed Sakura and pulled her towards him. He cradled her head in his hands. Sakura's eyebrows flew sky high as he pulled down his mask.

"GASP!" Naruto shouted. "Kaka-hic-shi-sensei! You took of your mask."

"Thank you for stating the obvious, dobe." Sasuke drawled.

"Shut up, teme."

While they bickered Kakashi leaned in closer and Sakura oblivious because of the state she was in, followed suit. Sasuke and Naruto looked up. Their faces looked aghast, but they quickly righted themselves and snatched Sakura from their sensei.

"You want a chidori up your ass?" Sasuke snarled.

"My, my, protective of our little flower, aren't we Sasuke?" Kakashi smiled, pulling up his mask.

Sasuke's cheeks flushed, but he said nothing.

"Look all of you." Sakura said standing. She swayed back and forth as she spoke. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you!"

Sai stood up with her. "Yeah! You got that, men?" He put a hand on his hip and the other around Sakura's waist.

Sakura looked at him with a smile. She leaned into his chest and Sai stuck out his tongue at the other men.

"Mmmm. You smell good, Sai." Sakura whispered into his shirt.

Sasuke stood up slamming the bar with his hands. "That's it. Hands off of her."

Sakura pulled away and twirled around. "It's s'ok, Sasu-kunnnn."

She tripped and crashed into his outstretched arms. "Oh dear, I'm just being passed from guy to guy."

"I'm going to need another drink." Sasuke called.

They took their places at the bar again. Sai, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and then Kakashi. Naruto and Sasuke were very protective of their little flower and they were watching the other men that were eying Sakura with interest.

The bartender brought out some more drinks. He passed them down and leaned over the table. "Hey sweetheart." He said winking at Sakura.

Sakura smiled. "Hmmmm. I wish I had someone to call me sweetheart for real."

The men beside her stiffened and looked at each other. Their eyes narrowed. They sipped absentmindedly as they sat there.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said suddenly and those who weren't, turned to look at her. "Did you think about us when you left?"

"Everyday." Sasuke admitted. "It was the only thing that kept me going. That and killing Itachi, of course."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes?"

"What would you do if I told you your brother was gorgeous?"

"Well, since he's already dead that takes care of that. I would probably get very angry at you and not talk to you."

"Well sorry, Sasuke-kun, because your brother is smoking hot."

Sasuke simmered in his seat while Sakura turned to another teammate. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" He coed.

Sakura smiled at him. "Have you ever thought about asking out Ayame? You stare at her ass enough."

Kakashi laughed sheepishly. "Hate it when she leaves, love it when she walks away."

"Right." Sakura said, sleepily.

Naruto smiled down at her. Of all of them he had the largest tolerance to alcohol, though he was drunk he could still comprehend what was happening.

She didn't know how much she meant to all of them. They mostly ignored her unless they needed her or they were drunk like they were now. Naruto had aways been there for her, but his feelings had shifted. He hadn't told anyone on the team yet but he had a new, dark-haired crush now.

Sakura smiled up at him. She could tell he wasn't drunk as the rest of them. She passed a drink to him. "Drink, Naruto-kun?"

He smiled and took the glass. As soon as no one was looking, he dumped a little out. "No need to be that drunk." He muttered.

"Whats that, Naruto?" Kakashi shouted.

"I said, let's dance, Sakura-chan. I need to tell you something."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the dance floor. They moved to the loud, thumping beat and though Naruto was a terrible dancer, Sakura and him shined on the dance floor.

More than one guy tried to get up next to her, but Naruto acted as a body guard as well. Soon they were joined by Sai, who attempted to dance. He spun around and Sakura took both of the boys hands. She spun them faster and faster.

_I'm looking for a lover not a friend..._

The song was slower now and Sakura rocked back and forth. "Is it you? Is it you?" She sang along.

_Could you be the one for me?_

Onlookers smiled at the pretty girl dancing with her friends. One person was not smiling. Sasuke glared jealously at the dance floor. He wanted to be out their, but despite his grace as a ninja, he was even a worse dancer than Sakura.

The song changed, and slowed. She grabbed Naruto and slow danced with him. Sasuke got up, he walked over and smoothly said. "May I-hic- cut in?"

Naruto nodded and pulled back. He had expected this, Sakura had always loved him. It was only a matter of time.

Sakura smiled at the terrible dancing Sasuke was doing. She expertly put his hands on her hips and her arms around his neck. "Follow me." She breathed.

They swayed back and around the dance floor. When the song ended Sakura took Sasuke's hand and lead him back to the counter. "Oh! Naruto-kun, what was it you want to tell me?"

"Nothing, it's fine."

A few more rounds and Team 7 were the last ones in the bar. The bartender kept dropping hints about leaving, but they were too far gone.

"Sakura-chan! I Sasuke-kun Uchiha, are madly in love with you!'

Sakura giggled at Sasuke who was standing on the table. He had removed his shirt and she allowed herself a quick peek at his exposed chest.

"I, Sai, are madly in love with Miss. Haruno too." He bent and took her hand in his and kissed it gently.

Naruto watched his teammates make fools of themselves in a public place with utter joy. Blackmail...he thought.

Kakashi smiled in his corner. The two that look alike could have Sakura. She was too young for him anyways. Now he was preoccupied in thinking about what Sakura had said about the pretty ramen stand worker.

Sai and Sasuke glared daggers at each other. "Boys, boys." Sakura said, standing. "There is enough of me to go around!" She staggered and they both caught her. They looked lovingly down at her. She shrugged them away.

The lights went off and Sakura screamed. "THIS IS JUST LIKE A HORROR FILM!"

"It means its time to go, dammit!" The bartender called.

Team 7 laughed and carried that laughter with them out the door.

Kakashi excused himself at the door. "Until tomorrow." He promised.

Naruto, Sai, Sasuke and Sakura walked slowly, they were quiet now.

"It's time to go." Sasuke whispered.

"Don't leave me again." Sakura replied, her eyes filling. Sasuke moved closer to her and wiped her tears.

"I'll never leave you again." He said, softly.

Sai piped in. "I never have left you."

"Except for all the times you betrayed Naruto and I." Sakura said huffily.

Sai shrugged. "I figured things out."

"Well, guys, its been fun. I have to get up early tomorrow, though." Naruto cut in.

"Early?" Sakura inquired.

Naruto turned beat red. "Meeting someone."

"Who?"

"Hinata."

"Your seeing Hinata?"

"Uh, yes."

"Finally!" Sakura shouted. A few lights turned on. She said quieter. "Whoops. Finally!"

Sasuke and Sai looked at her strangely.

"What do you mean, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Sakura smiled. "She has only been in love with you since we were genin."

"Really?"

"Really."

Naruto smiled to himself. "See you tomorrow, guys."

He walked off and then it was three.

Sakura took their hands in hers. "Time to walk me home."

They walked the streets talking quietly. Sai pulled Sakura over as they got closer to her home.

"Excuse us for a moment." He said.

Sakura went willingly. "What is it?"

Sai shuffled his feet. "Will you go out with me?"

Sakura thought for a moment and then shook her head sadly. "Why?" He asked.

"I, I still love him." She gestured towards Sasuke.

Sai nodded sadly. "I understand, but can I leave you with one thing?"

She nodded and he took her face in his hands. He kissed her sweetly. Then dissapeared into the night. A detached voice called. "Goodnight, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled and made her way back to Sasuke. "He had to go." She said.

And then there was two.

They walked slowly through the streets of Konoha. Sasuke kept glancing at the pink-haired beauty beside him.

"Can I help you?" Sakura teased.

Sasuke thought about this for a moment. As they reached her doorstep, he said. "Maybe, you can."

"What can I do, Sasuke-kun?"

"This." He pulled her in close and kissed her.

Unlike with Sai, this kiss was passionate and yearning. Sakura's knees buckled under her and she wrapped her hands into his hair.

They pulled apart gasping for breath.

"One of five things I want to do with Sasuke-kun complete." Sakura said.

"What are the other four?" Sasuke asked, breathless.

Sakura winked. "Maybe I will show you sometime."

"I'll hold you to that." Sasuke smiled. He pulled her in to kiss her again, this time sweeter.

She pulled away. "Night, Sasuke-kun."

"Goodnight, sweetheart..."

Sakura smiled to herself and walked into her house and shut the door.

Behind her door Sakura grinned evilly and pulled out a pouch.

Inside the pouch was all the sake she had supposedly been drinking that night.

|&||&||&|

The next day they arrived at the training grounds bright and early. The boys were stretched out on the ground, aching.

"Morning, boys." Sakura said, brightly.

"How are you ok, Sakura-chan?" Naruto called.

She pulled out the pouch and threw it in front of him. "Shhhh." She whispered.

"So, you all hung over?" She asked.

They all nodded at once.

"Serves you right. You shouldn't have trusted poor, innocent me." She grinned evilly and held up the bag. The boys looked horrified.

Sasuke gulped. "I, for one, don't remember anything."

The other guys nodded. Sakura just smiled.

"Kakashi, did you ask out Ayame yet?" Sakura winked, and his eyebrows raised.

She turned to Naruto. "How was your date with Hinata?"

"And you two..." She turned to Sai and Sasuke. "are very good kissers..."

"...let's try it again sometime."

|&||&||&|

Devious Sakura-chan figured out how to get their real feelings out of them. Get them drunk!

Review please. Even if it sucked.

Love,

jezzi


End file.
